a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery packet.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the batteries now on the market are a lead-acid battery or nickel-iron battery. However, the required recharging time is very long and therefore users often take the battery out of the recharger for use before the battery is fully recharged, which will shorten the time for electric energy supply by the battery and cause inconvenience in using the battery.